green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Sodor's Legends of the Blue Engine
'''Sodor's Legend's of the Blue Engine '''is a Trackmaster Movie by Green ProDuctions. It will release November 2015. Plot 1st Plot The 4 Knight engines are at their Thrones, but one is Missing. So it's up to Thomas and his Friends to solve the Mystery on what happens to the Blue Engine. Will they be able to find the Blue Knight, or the Blue Knight shall be demolished and never be found? 2nd Plot Diesel 10 is after the Blue Engine and no one is there to Save him Storyline It starts off in Sodor where Thomas was forced to Shunt Trucks with James. So they go shunting; until they find an abondoned building where there were 4 Engines in a Shed that they have never met. The Red, Green, and Purple Knight has introduced themselves, and told them about a Lost Blue Knight. So Thomas and James went to Sir Topham Hatt, But didn't understand the whole thing. Later, Hiro Comes by, and tells them about a Blue Engine on the Loose. So Sir Topham Hatt tells the 3 engines to catch the Blue engine. Later on, Shrek comes and tells them about the Report of the Blue engine runaway. The Next day, Rex reports to the Fat controller about the Runaway Blue engine. At evening, Thomas Meets Percy at Knapford Sheds with Mickey Mouse. Mickey Tells them about the Blue Engine runaway. Thomas tells him the details about him (big tendered engine with a #2). The next day, Thomas and Percy goes to the Arlesdale Railway to tell them about the Runaway engine. Mike also tells them about it to.At the Shunting yards, Donald was shunting trucks, until the Blue engine arrives and stole the trucks. Donald goes after the Blue engine and then Thomas Joins. Thomas falls to a dead end, but Rocky saves him. At night, Thomas tells Edward about the Runaway Blue engine, Edward hears about the story. 3:00 A.M Edward and Thomas goes for the Missing engine during a Winter storm. Edward tells Thomas that they needed snow Plows, so they stopped by to Green ProDuction's House and gives them the Snow Plows. Green ask if he, and Greg could Join the hunt. They accepted it. The next day James wakes up early and realizes that Thomas and Edward is Gone. Percy said that he was going to look for them, but The Fat Controller tells everyone their Jobs. He finds out that Thomas and Edward was Gone. He hets Mad and tells them to go find Thomas and Edward. At the part with Thomas and Edward, Thomas said that they were lost in the Woods. They then found Culdee, and his Railway. Culdee tells them that the 2 engines has Found him. Culdee tells them about the Runaway Blue Engine was caught in Camera's. The next day after that Sir topham Hatt has arrange Thomas and Edward to go to Talyllyn's railway for some Shunting. At Talyllyn's Railway, Skarloey was there to greet them to Talyllyn, until the Blue engine Knight arrived. He told them why he was running away (cause he was trying to get water for the Fire at the House Burn at 1974, but he was too late and everyone got mad). Thomas then told him not to run because you made a mistake.The Blue engine reveals himself as Lloyd. Iron Duke comes by with Sir Topham Hatt and says that Thomas and Edward were late for work. Thomas tells them that the Catched the Blue engine. The Fat controller found out the Myth was true... 41 Years ago. Night time Thomas and Edward gets prepared for the Agincourt War at the Middle of Nowhere. At 3:00 AM, The magc Door opens for The Knight engines to arrive. With Thomas was Mickey, Shrek, Green, and Greg whilist Edward was with Donald Duck, Spongebob, The Bob Units, and Red. War Time The Engines wakes up and Henry realizes that Edward was Gone. Percy said that Thomas was Gone. James said that they could of Dissapeared. Iron Duke comes up and tells them the News. 1. War. 2. They realized Thomas and Edward were gone. 3. Jobs. They all whine from Jobs. Duke says that James and Percy shuold work with Skarloey and the Railway. Gordon and emily will carry passengers. Toby shunts Trucks with Henry and Whiff. At the war Grounds, Shrek tells them that he needed Cheesecake. Thomas goes with Mickey, and Green to Chase Diesel 10. Stevie was on the Way and refused to move. Characters Main Characters * Thomas * Edward * Donald and Douglas * Engine Knights * Diesel 10 * Ernest * Stevie * Culdee * The Fat Controller * Shrek * Mickey Mouse * Green ProDuctions * Greg Heffley * Spobgebob * Bob Units Major Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Emily *Bill and Ben *Murdoch *Molly *Rex *Bert *Mike *Jock *Blister 1&2 *Jack *Alfie *Diesel *BoCo *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Smudger *Ivo Hugh *Tallylyn *Dolgoch *Bowser Jr *Toad *Cody *Joeseph *Bowser *Yee Cameo's/ Minor Roles/ Mentioned *Chef Pee Pee (Minor Role) *Eren Yeager (Cameo on a Movie Poster) *Whiff (mentioned) *Harvey (mentioned) *Charleyyy (mentioned) *Carlton (mentioned) Soundtrack *Childrens March: Over the hills and far away *25 or 6 to 4 *Make me Smile Trivia *Trackmaster and Legos was used in this movie *Dolgoch, Talyllyn, Murdoch, BoCo, Molly, Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Culdee, and Hank returns. *Shrek's Train basis is Based off of Gator. Mickey's is Based off of Edward. Greg is based off of Thomas. Ivo Hugh is based off of Freddie with Charlie's face. Green ProDuctions is based off of Duck. Spongebob is based off of Thomas. Green arrow is based off of Gordon. *Eren Yeager is the Only Manga/Anime to appear (on a poster of the Attack on Titan Movie coming in August) **He also appeared on top of a House running with a bunch of others on the scene where the Titan Rises to Eat Percy, but was Shot by Shrek with Poop. *yee